The present disclosure in one aspect addresses the problem of what to do when an internal error occurs on a management server that is configured to automatically send problem reports to a call home support team. For example, the inventors in the present application have recognized that a call home support team should not be flooded with false service tickets or service tickets that do not have enough information to be useable, but instead the call home support team should be made aware that an internal error (e.g., a major error) has occurred and for example be provided with a summary or like information regarding any additional problems that occur during the outage.